


Carmilla x Laura Aprreciation Week Novemeber 2014

by hellagayhufflepunk



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Lesbians, Mentions of Character Death, Mild Language, homeowrk help, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellagayhufflepunk/pseuds/hellagayhufflepunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the unrelated one shots pertaining to Carmilla x Laura Apprecitation week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a bit behind on this Carmilla x Laura appreciation week, so I’m starting with the third one. I might go back and do the previous two, but we’ll see. Anyways, I hope you enjoy :^).

The last few weeks, ever since Carmilla had barged into her life, had been… distracting, to say the least, for Laura. The leather wearing, ‘soy milk’ drinking, brood-a-tron had almost no sense of common roommate courtesy. 

Almost every damn day, the slightly taller girl would steal her yellow pillow, eat her food, and would often sit in Laura’s bed, completely chilling. When Carmilla wasn’t there, one of her ‘study buddies’ was pining Laura as to her location. When Carmilla was there, she was lounging about, reading some old book, droning on and on with sarcastic comments. 

Yet, during class, Laura noticed her mind wandering to her mysterious roommate. And not the possibility that she was involved in the missing girls, but the little things about her. Like just how dark her eyes were, or the way they twinkled with mischief. And how Carmilla’s butt looked in those scrumptious leather pants…. Yeah, those were important. 

And she paid a price for all these wanderings of her mind. 

Her grades dropped in virtually all her classes. She was falling more and more behind with every passing day. When she did have spare time to attempt and study, something catastrophic would come up: like giant mushrooms, another girl being kidnapped, or some frat boy warfare. So, it was safe to say that Laura was preoccupied with more important things than studying. 

But, Danny, having noticed her grades have dropped, was able to pull some strings in Laura’s Lit class and came to her with an extra credit assignment that would skyrocket Laura’s grade from a ‘D’ to an ‘A’. All Laura had to do was read and analyze a collection of some guy’s letters and write a response to them.

So, Laura, whom desperately needed the extra credit, locked herself in her room, stocked up on cookies and coco, sat her butt down in her chair, and began reading. The book was only a hundred pages long, the language only slightly complex- it was written in the early 1870’s. But the material was very depressing. Page after page, all it talked about was how much the person cared for their lover and how that person was taken from them.

Somehow, the writing style seemed very… familiar. But Laura didn’t have time to put her fingers on it. 

Laura merely cracked her knuckles- which hurt a whole hell of a lot, but we won’t mention that- and began typing furiously at her keyboard. That writing flow lasted a full thirty seconds. And even that was mostly typing her heading and the title. 

She just couldn’t figure out why this dude would publish all his letters to his lover, whom he lost. He sounded like he was an incredible amount of pain after losing her. Why would he want everyone else to know of it? If she went through major heartbreak like that, she would lock herself in her room, stuff her face with chocolate and popcorn and watch movies until her eyes were bloodshot. 

Then again, she was a tad extreme when it came to breakups… or any other emotion. 

“Watch ya doing, creampuff?” Carmilla asked from behind her.

Laura jumped. When the hell did her roommate get into their room? She didn’t even hear the creaky door open or close. She didn’t even hear the window slide up. Carmilla chuckled at Laura’s jumpiness and pulled out her ‘soy milk’ from the fridge. Casually, she swaggered over to Laura, whom was flipping through sticky noted pages of a worn book. 

Then she saw the title of the book. 

She choked on the swig of blood she just took. 

“Uh, you okay? Is that not fresh or something?” Laura sked mildly concerned.

“What the frilly hell are you reading?” Carmilla questioned. She wiped some of the stray blood from the corners of her mouth. Thankfully none spilled onto her favorite flannel shirt. 

“Something for extra credit for my Lit class. I have to read this” Laura raised the book above her head then returned it to eye level. “And then write a paper detailing why the author chose to publish the story- which is just a collection of letters to his lover whom was later murdered. Why would anyone do that? Publish all their pain? It just doesn’t make sense.” She explained without looking at her roommate.

Carmilla set down her carton and slowly lowered herself onto her bed. Her breaths were slow and controlled, attempting to fight off tears. “What’s wrong?” Laura asked. She turned around in her chair and saw that her roommate was even more pale than normal. 

“Nothing. Just give me the book real quick.”

Laura gave Carmilla a look, but did as she was told. Rapidly, the vampire flitted through the pages, stopping every once in a while to really read something. Her eyes darted from word to word, occasionally seeming to moisten with tears. Something in those dark orbs of Carmilla’s burned with some sort of sadness and heartache.

Carmilla closed the book, tossed it to the side, and sighed. “The author chose to publish that series of letters because they wanted to caution anyone not to love too deeply. They were in the deepest love a human being could ever feel and it was brutally taken from them. They were in the darkest pits of despair for so long they wanted to warn anyone that would listen that the same could happen to them. Analyze that, buttercup.” Carmilla whispered. 

Without a sound, she got up and walked out of the room. Laura could hear her sniffling.

Laura was confused at her roommate’s reaction to the text but was grateful for her insight. The paper was due tomorrow- and tomorrow was in less than six hours. And the paper had to be perfect. If it wasn’t, no extra credit. 

` With Carmilla’s analysis in mind, she began typing again. This time her flow lasted until her paper was completed.

~~  
The next day, after she handed in her paper, she thanked Carmilla for all her help.

“Yeah, well, don’t expect it to become a habit, creampuff.” Carmilla replied, peeking over her book.

“I have a question though.” Laura asked hesitantly. Carmilla groaned. “You seemed to know that book pretty well and seemed… well, it seemed personal to you. Did you know the person that wrote it?” 

Carmilla paused before answering. “Yeah.”

She looked at Laura. The girl was sitting opposite of her in her own bed. There were dark bags under her eyes. “It was me.”

“Wait, what?”

“Mother got a hold of all the letters I sent to Elle. After I was sealed in my coffin prison, she published those letters.” Carmilla replied quietly.

“Oh.” Was all Laura could manage to say.  
~~  
When Laura got her paper back, there was an ‘A+’ written on it.


	2. Sock Puppets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla couldn't stay mad at Laura over some cheap pieces of felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys enjoy!

Carmilla hated sock puppets. Especially when they were used to depict a story filled with nothing but agony. Her story. It’s as if Laura- whom she’s come to think of as a friend, maybe something more- was doing everything she could to poke fun at Carmilla; to humiliate her more. 

But honestly, what more could Laura do? 

She’s already captured her, tied her to a chair, starved her of blood. She’s already hurt her when all Carmilla wanted to do was be with Laura. Carmilla wanted to punch something, but her hands were tied. Literally. 

Laura must have known her sock puppets were not something she approved of, as during the rest of the day, she sulked about. When Carmilla would meet her eyes, Laura’s would dart away. When she went off to one of her night classes, she mumbled a goodbye and ran as fast as her short legs would carry her. 

With the freshman gone, Carmilla was for the countless time, alone with her thoughts. In the buttercup’s haste, she forgot to set out her laptop so Carmilla could watch what passed for entertainment now. But she had to admit, she’d become addicted to that one show about the clones and with that one lady who played half the cast. 

So Carmilla stared around at various points in the room. She’d long since given up trying to escape from her restraints. As much as she hated to admit, the Dimwit Squad did an excellent job of tying her up. She would need assistance in order to get out these ropes. 

She sighed and looked around the room; it’s amazing how many points of interest can be found in their tiny dorm room. One of those points of interest was a picture taped above Laura’s computer. It featured her and her father, at what appeared to be one of those annoying preschool plays. Laura’s hands were covered in reindeer sock puppets- one of them had a red nose. Her father had a Santa hat on and his arms wrapped around Laura. He was kissing her cheek.

Laura’s mouth was opened and Carmilla could almost hear the childish, squeaky giggles that only a child can make. Laura still looked something like the way she did in that picture: pure, childish, good. All the things Carmilla has long since left behind in her centuries long life.

The longer she stared at the picture, the more she thought about everything, she came to realize something.

The creampuff could be obnoxious. But Carmilla knew that she had one of the biggest hearts she had ever known. For every mess up Laura did, she did a hundred good things to make up for it. As the night grew deeper, Carmilla realized that it didn’t really matter about the mockery Laura made of her past. 

Laura was the best thing that happened to Carmilla in over a century. And she would not let her go so easily. Or stay mad at her over some pieces of felt.

Yes, Laura had plenty of flaws, but none of them mattered. Because the good outweighed the bad. And that is a hell of a lot more than Carmilla could say about her   
own self.


	3. Yellow Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla has a breakown and Laura (and the yellow pillow) tries to put her back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and enjoy! If you guys would like to see the first two chapters (themes: nightmare and creampuff) let me know and I'll write those up for you. Have a beautiful day!

Laura had no idea why her crazy roommate was obsessed with her yellow pillow. A part of her would be angry that the other girl would just take her pillow and not give it back for days at a time. 

But a larger part couldn’t bear to get mad with Carmilla. 

Whenever she slept without the pillow, her face would be scrunched tight; she would mumble incoherent words- some of them sounded creepily close to ‘blood coffin’ and ‘Mother, stop’. Occasionally, in her sleep, Carmilla would shake. Sometimes she would even bolt up, gasping for breath, and screaming. If that ever happened, Carmilla would rush out of the room before Laura would say anything and when she returned, would avoid eye contact with Laura and ignore any and all conversation. 

But when Carmilla did have the pillow in her arms (never was it under her head; Carmilla was always curled around it, like a cat), she was so much more relaxed. Her lithe body spooned the pillow, nose buried at one of ends. She never had a nightmare when she had the pillow. No scary mumblings or thrashings in the middle of her slumber. Whenever Carmilla did awake (she always seemed to sleep longer with the pillow), she was in a better mood than normal. Though, Carmilla was still moody as hell, but Laura supposed that was just her character.   
~~

One day, Laura walked into her dorm room, mind going a million miles a second, planning out her journalism project. That’s when she found Carmilla crying into her yellow pillow. 

Violent sobs racked her body, muffled scream ripped themselves from their throat. 

Laura panicked upon seeing this sight. She’s never seen Carmilla cry, much less have a breakdown. What could push the sarcastic, stone cold vampire over the edge like this? Something beyond horrible, that’s what.

She threw her bag on her bed and rushed over to her roommate. Either Carmilla noticed Laura was there and just didn’t care, or Carmilla was so caught up in her own emotions that she didn’t even notice Laura’s entrance.

Concerned for her roommate, she placed a hand on her shoulder. Carmilla jumped back against the wall and snarled, fangs showing. A shot of fear ran through the tiny freshman. The vampire realized that it was her roommate who laid hands on her, not one of her Mother’s henchmen, and sheathed her fangs.

Laura’s heart sank when she saw the state Carmilla was in. Her eyes were rimmed red from crying, her cheeks stained with tears. Carmilla looked like she hadn’t slept in a while. There were dark half-moons stamped under her eyes. 

“Carmilla, what’s wrong?” Laura whispered. Her hand still rested on Carmilla’s shoulder. 

Carmilla somewhat regained her composure. “Nothing creampuff. Go back to being nosy or whatever.” 

“Don’t do that. Please. Don’t act all cool and detached. Not to me.” Laura pleaded. 

Carmilla shook her head. Laura carefully climbed onto the bed, keeping her distance from Carmilla, but sill close. Laura looked at her roommate, whom was still coddling the pillow. Her fingers thrummed across the soft surface, beating out a nervous pattern.

“Why do you care, creampuff?” She grumbled, not making eye contact. 

“Because-” All the words caught got in her throat. She looked at Carmilla. The vampire, whom since they’ve met has been all sarcastic comments and condescending glares, looked so broken and Laura didn’t have the faintest idea how to put her back together. 

Laura took a breath and began again. “Because I care about you. You’re my roommate. And lately, I feel like you’re something so much more than that. I’m not sure exactly what that is, but I do know that I don’t want to see you suffering. Not like this.” Laura explained. 

If Carmilla still had blood running through her veins she is sure she would have blushed. Laura may be a toddler, but she did have way with words. Which, Carmilla has learned, is not something that can be developed, no matter how many centuries pass. But rather, it was something that a person in born with; a natural talent that only a select few had. 

“Thanks, buttercup.” Carmilla sniffled.

“You’re welcome. Now, mind telling me what’s got you so upset? Talking could help you feel better.” 

Carmilla sighed again. She stared at the pillow. It was still wet with tears. She bit her lip. “My mother… she suspects something. She… she’s aware that my mind is wavering from the mission and she’s making… threats.” 

“So, your mom is threatening you? If you don’t do what she says she’ll hurt you?” Laura questioned, fear rising in her belly.

“No.” Carmilla’s hand slides towards Laura’s. Their fingers brush against each other. “She’s told me, in explicit detail, all the ways she… she will bring harm onto the person I care most about.” 

Laura was just about to ask who that person was, when Carmilla planted her hand on top of hers. That’s when it dawned on her. She was the person Carmilla most cared about. And Carmilla’s head was leaning ever so closer to hers.

“Carmilla, don’t worry about me, okay?” Laura whispered. 

Carmilla’s lips made contact with hers.

Laura never realized how much she daydreamed about Carmilla kissing her until it finally happened for real. And how the real thing felt so much better than she could have ever imagined. 

Carmilla growled low in her throat and Laura’s hands tangled themselves in Carmilla’s thick, curly mane. Their kiss got more and more heated, and the two struggled for dominance. Finally, Laura won the battle and Carmilla’s head rested on the yellow pillow, making her dark hair seem even darker. 

“I love you and you’re not going to lose me.” Laura whispered throatily.

“I know; I’ll make sure of it.” Carmilla vowed.


	4. Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is surprised by how many pairs of leather pants Carmilla owns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You guys are fantastic and I hope ya'll have a beautiful day!

Laura knew that she shouldn’t be snooping around in Carmilla’s stuff. But, other than the question of her roommate being a vampire, one other question plagued her mind: just how many pairs of leather pants did Carmilla own? 

So far, after looking under the bed and in her dresser she’s found seven pairs. She still has Carmilla’s mini fridge area. 

She tries not to question the fact she saw a pair of leather pants inside the fridge. She wanted to judge Carmilla for it, but the girl drinks blood from a milk carton, so anything next to that looks normal. 

On the desk, there is a notebook, labeled ‘Philosophy’. It’s in Carmilla’s signature color: black. There were harsh doodles on the corners of the page. Most of them were symbols Laura couldn’t recognize. She couldn’t help herself; she flipped through several pages. The script was small and messy. Most of the language seemed old, like Carmilla was still writing to a nineteenth century audience. Also, the fact that it was philosophy didn’t help Laura decipher it. 

Laura shook her head with a grin and placed the notebook back. 

All in all, she found nine different pairs of leather pants. Which seemed a little excessive.   
~~

Carmilla came home to find that all her leather pants were laid out on her bed.

“What the frilly hell, creampuff?” She half snarled. 

“You have nine pairs of identical leather pants. Next to your ‘soy milk’ drinking, this is the unhealthiest habit you’ve got. What is so appealing about this trend, to where you need nine effing pairs?”

Carmilla smirked. She sauntered over to her bed, slowly picking up the pants and shoving them under the bed. Laura couldn’t help but stare at her ass. She gulped, hoping Carmilla wouldn’t notice the effect she was having on her. 

Of course, she knew this hope was futile. After three hundred years of learning to seduce, Carmilla knew the ropes extremely well and she planned on using a good amount of that knowledge on the creampuff. 

Carmilla swaggered over to Laura, put her arms on either side of the girl, leaning in so close that their lips almost brushed. Almost, but not quite. 

“I have such an ‘obsession’, as you call it creampuff, with leather, because I look pretty badass in it. Wouldn’t you agree?” Carmilla whispered seductively.

Laura’s heart was beating rapidly, her eyes locked on Carmilla’s plump, pale lips. 

Finally, Laura couldn’t take how close, ye so far away Carmilla was, and launched herself at the girl. Their lips met in a heat of fiery, pent-up passion.

Carmilla scooted on top of the girl and they readjusted themselves on the bed, so Laura’s head was on the yellow pillow. Their tongues tangled themselves in each other. Laura put the hands in the small of Carmilla’s back and pulled her closer to her chest. Occasionally, one of them would moan or growl.  
~~  
Laura decided that she liked Carmilla’s leather pants on her body; she loved them when they were on the floor.


	5. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla takes Laura for a late night star gazing session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You are amazing and I love you all!

“Where are we going?” Laura whined sleepily. Carmilla had dragged her out of bed less than twenty minutes ago, urging her that she had something important to show her. Her ‘roommate’ had one hand intertwined with hers and the other was carrying a picnic basket.

Laura had no idea why they might need a picnic basket at two in the morning. But, she didn’t argue. Carmilla was trekking along the concrete path with determination, eyes occasionally glancing up towards the sky.  
~~  
Finally, after what felt like a lifetime of walking to the exhausted Laura, they came to a stop. They were on top of a small hill. There were a clump of trees surrounding them, but they were in a clearing. Carmilla began unpacking the basket.

First, she laid out a blanket and gestured for Laura to have a seat. Next, she pulled out two glasses and a bottle of very expensive champagne. Despite the fact that, techniquely, neither of them was old enough to drink, they both had a taste for the finer drinks. Laura mostly because she was tired of all the cheap beer served at parties and Carmilla because she has outlived more than a few bottles of wine. 

“This is one of my favorite places to go on campus.” Carmilla murmured as she poured the glasses. “It’s very quiet here. And it has a great view of the stars.” 

Laura took a sip of her champagne and looked upwards. Carmilla was right.

The sky was incredibly clear from this angle and every star was like a sparkling gem in the sky. Carmilla pointed out all the constellations visible to them, she told of all the legends that made them up. Laura leaned her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder and listened with solemn intensity. Once all the myths were exhausted, Carmilla went into detailed explanations of science. 

Admitingly, that surprised Laura. She had no idea her little philosopher was also part scientist. 

“I have many talents, cupcake.” Carmilla replied when Laura made such a comment.

“I have a question.” Laura asked sleepily.

Carmilla chuckled at her little yawn and wrapped an arm around Laura. She had long since put her champagne glass to the side. And, even though she knew she could not provide Laura with any warmth, she loved the feeling of the girl in her arms.

“After my whole history and science lesson? Did you not pay any attention at all creampuff?” Carmilla laughed softly.

“Why are you so interested in the stars? What is so substantial about them to you?”

Carmilla thought for a long moment. It occurred to her, that not a single person in her long life had asked her such a question.

“Believe it or not, before I was Turned… before I became a monster… I always played outside during the daytime. I loved the feel of the sun on my skin. I loved the warmth and I loved the feeling of the warm earth in between my toes. I loved the light and all the goodness it brought. But… after I was Turned, I was denied those simple pleasures. As the years went on, I learned the closest things were the stars and the moon. So I threw myself into learning everything I could. I collected all but forgotten myths, I learned all about the constellations. Just…. Everything about them I craved to learn. Because while it may not be the sun I loved so much, it’s something that is light; still something that is good.” Carmilla explained wistfully.

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, a wave of memories crashing into her. 

Laura turned to face her girlfriend, supped her face, and kissed her tenderly. “I can be your sun if you want me to.”

Carmilla put her hands on top of Laura’s. “You already are, my love. You already are.”


End file.
